Bound Forever
by CrimsonCape
Summary: A Change in the Winds sequel Raven and Richard are together, the other titans have moved on. No one knows where Starfire is though? How will the Titans be brought back together again? Rae&Rob other pairings to be decided
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, anyone who reads Altered Universe, don't worry, i am still writing that one, i'm just writing this one aswell, but the new chapter will be up soon.

Anyway, for all of you who read 'A Change In The Winds' and wanted me to do a sequel, here it is. Anyone who didn't read it, You don't have to read A Change in The Winds to understand this one really because i re-explain stuff for those who forgot.

This chapter isn't anything special becasue it's just saying where all the titans are now. The next chapter will more interesting.

Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans, if i did, Raven and Robin would be together! duh!

* * *

****

**Bound forever – A change in the Winds sequel**

**Chapter 1: 5 years on**

**I feel I've lost a thousand years,  
just living day by day.  
I'm hidden behind the pain and tears,  
my sorrow guides the way.  
I cannot see where I have gone,  
nor where my life shall go.  
But leaving you my life-long friend,  
is the only way I know.  
It will be painful, I will be weak  
but true friendship never dies.  
So call upon the Greatest Power,  
when you feel you can't survive.  
He will heal you saddest hours,  
and keep our memories alive.  
For in the eternal love of God,  
true friendship never dies. **

**((c) of Jamie Pierce)**

Raven closed the book and sighed heavily. How she missed her dear friends Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg. It had been 5 years to the day when the teen titans, Robin and Raven, left the tower to become Richard Grayson and Raven Roth. 5 years since they had embarked on the adventure of a normal life. 5 years since they had seen their old teammates.

A lot had happened to Raven and Richard in those 5 years. They had gotten married 2 years after leaving. Invites were sent to their old teammates but they hadn't gotten replies.

They had always wanted kids. But as much as they tried, they could never conceive. They went to the doctors who took tests. The test results showed that Raven would never be able to have children. The place where the baby would be (the womb) was too damaged by heavy blows. It wouldn't be able to support the child. Raven took it well, as soon as they had reached home, she broke down. Down to crime fighting they had done in the past, she would never be able to have children. So she and Richard, in hope of that one day, the womb would be able to support a baby and grow stronger, swore to never crime fight again and live out a peaceful life, just how they had intended to.

After Raven and Robin left, the other titans tried to keep the team going. Scientists managed to bring Terra back. They reversed the method and she was alive once more.

Terra rejoined the team, swearing to never betray them again, being the softies they were, they let her back on, and luckily she was truly good.

With only four of them on the team, they found it hard to cope; they needed at least five. They banded together with Titans East. Mas Y Menos left to the far east (Asia) to help crime fighting over there.

The Teen Titans team fought well, they soon grew tried of it and wanted to try new things.

Terra and Beast Boy moved to Africa where Beast Boy can freely change into whatever animal he pleases while Terra can live peacefully without people calling at her things like, "Betrayer!" and such.

Speedy returned to help aid Green Arrow and his cause while Aqualad returned to Atlantis to help his people fight things that tried to attack and rule over Atlantis.  
Cyborg and Bumblebee moved out, into their own apartment where they live peacefully.  
No one knows where Starfire went. Many believe she returned to her home planet to rule over, but none are sure whether it is the truth or not.  
To the current day…

Raven put her book down on the table next to her and walked out onto the balcony. "Raven, I brought you up your d…" Richard stopped as he noticed Raven was not in the room. He began to panic, wondering where she was. She had not been her usual self lately. He then saw her shadow on the balcony floor. He walked out to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're thinking about them aren't you? He said.  
Raven nodded. "Who would have thought that me, the anti-social dark girl would be the one who misses her friends most? Funny old world hey." She said with a sad laughing tone to her voice.  
"We will meet them again. Don't worry Raven." Richard said soothingly.  
"I know. It's just that I miss them so much." She said.

"I know you do and so do I. Remember though, we moved out of the tower to live normally. Now, we have to go to Bruce's tonight remember. Did you find anything yesterday in that market place to wear?" Richard asked her.

"No, but I was thinking of going to this place which I haven't been to for a while today. I might get something there."

"Okay, I'm sure anything will look good on you though." He said grinning.

"You're so obvious" She said turning around and kissing him.

Raven set out on the empty streets. It was too early for anyone to be up. She turned left down a little street and entered the shop she had been looking for.  
It was a small shop, with a little old lady running it. There was a rack on the far side of the shop that had beautiful wedding gowns. In the middle of the shop there was a stand with different magazines and on the other side of the shop was another rack with formal attires. The old lady came out from back, thinking that someone must be breaking in at this time in the morning. Spotting Raven she lit up with joy. "Miss Roth!" She beamed. "I haven't seen you for nearly 6 years now! How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you Doris, although I'm not Miss Roth anymore." Raven said showing Doris her wedding ring.

Doris gasped and bustled over to Raven and studied the ring. "Who's the lucky man?"  
Do you remember that man who I was buying a dress to wear on the date we were going on last time I was here?" Doris nodded after remembering. "Well, that's who. His name's Richard Grayson."

"Oh how lovely. Well now, what have you come in here today for?"

"Well, I'm going to this dinner tonight and I need something special." Raven said.  
"I have just the thing!" Doris said. She then turned around and went out back to find something.  
The bell above the door jingled. _Who else would be up at this time?_ Raven thought. She turned around and couldn't believe whom she saw. "Starfire?" Raven said in disbelief.

* * *

Was it good.

I hope so...anyway, im gonna put another chapter of Altered Universe up before i update this...just to be fair.

Please review and give me your thoughts :D

CrimsonCape


	2. Since You've been gone

**Well i thought i should update this story aswell. Sorry for it taking so long to come out. The characters will seem OOC but thats coz its set 5 years on from the TV show so things will have changed, so no one can have ago at me for that. I had no idea where this story was actually going but i had this brainwave one night, like i always do when im in bed, and i now know where its going...enjoy**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Teen Titans coz if i did...so many things would be different :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Since You've been gone.**

"Here it is." Doris the shopkeeper said, coming out from the back room. She was holding a grey silk dress with black lace acting as the arms and neck of the dress. "Oh, hello my dear, if you wait one moment while I sort out this young lady, then I will be with you at once."

"No, that won't be necessary. The dress is lovely, here's the money for it." Raven said handing over far more than the dress actually cost, into Doris's hand and grabbing the dress and Starfire's wrist and heading out of the shop. She guided Starfire down an alley before stopping and turning to face the pretty alien girl. "Where the hell have you been for the past 4 years Starfire!" Raven said.

"I have been living on the streets mainly and abandoned warehouses." Starfire said. Her alien accent had gone and she spoke as if she came from Earth.

"But why? Why not stay at the tower. Or why not come and stay with me and Robin?" Raven asked.

"Because the tower was empty. Only I would have remained there. As soon as you and Robin left, everything was different. It wasn't the same, even with there being 5 of us living there. And to answer your other question, I couldn't think of coming to stay with you and Robin! You left the titans to fulfil a life on your own. How could I intrude on that!" Starfire said.

"But…." Raven began. Starfire silenced her though putting a finger to her mouth.

"I have not seeked you out for you to ask questions on my happenings. I need to talk to you and Robin. Can we go back to your house so that we are not overheard by certain people."? Starfire said hurriedly and eagerly. Raven nodded took hold of Starfire's hand before teleporting them back to the house.

Richard came out of the kitchen when he heard the familiar pop of Raven appearing. He dried his hands, "I thought we said that we weren't going to be showing we were supers." He said chuckling slightly then dropped the towel he was holding at the sight he saw. "Star…" He said, the same reaction Raven had had.

"Yes, we have made it clear that it is me, I need to tell you two something…. NOW." Starfire said. Robin looked shocked at Starfire actually speaking properly and not the old "Friend Robin." Type thing.

"Um, okay, shoot." He said.

"The reason I have seeked you two out is because we need you. Slade is back. Yes, I know we thought we had killed him, but obviously he found a way to come back…. I have no idea how but he did come back after Terra cast him into a volcano remember. Anyway, I need you to come with me and help me and a few others to defeat him." Starfire said, relieved to have gotten this all off of her chest.

"But Star, we're retired. We swore never to go back." Richard said.

"Richard, you're over looking this. It's Slade we're talking about. Not just any other villain. I think we need to go." Raven said, putting a hand on Richard's shoulder.

"When do we leave."? Richard said, the battle in his mind ceasing.

They were on their way through streets Raven had never explored. Then suddenly they were standing outside a warehouse. Starfire went to a wall and did something strange when all of a sudden a door appeared, letting the trio in. It was dark at first then Starfire flipped a switch, casting a light on something unbelievable to one's eyes. It was mansion looking place. Grand staircases leading to other rooms were everywhere.

The walls were covered in a rich red colour with odd patterns on them and on the walls were hanging pictures of certain people Raven recognised. She saw Starfire there in between a picture of Beast Boy and Terra. There were also pictures of Aqualad, and Speedy. Something odd that Raven noticed was that there were also pictures of what looked like older versions of enemy's of themselves, hanging next to her friends. There was Jinx, her bright pink hair now hanging in low bunched, next to her was a picture of Gizmo, his tech still visible. Blackfire's picture was also up there, next to a picture of someone Raven knew would upset Richard; Red X. And speak of the devil; Red X was sitting on one of the banisters. "Wow. You actually convinced the so called 'retired heroes' to join us." He said to Starfire.

Richard's head snapped to where the voice had come from. He recognised the costume from anywhere, but one thing had changed about Red X; He didn't don his skull mask like he used to. Instead, a mask much like Robin used to wear, only in the shape of a red x, covered his eyes. Raven's mouth hung open slightly at the sight. Red X slid down the banisters and landed in front of Richard. "Nice to see you again kid." He said, his grin now visible instead of hiding behind the skull mask.

Richard fumed. He had always hated this guy and things had not changed. "Robin, before you attack Red X as you used to do when we were teens, things have changed. He is working with us and helping us to defeat Slade." Starfire said standing between the two to stop Richard from leaping on Red X.

"So um Star, I see that Beast Boy and Terra are back from Africa." Raven said, quickly trying to break the tension.

"Oh yes. I'll show you to your room then we can go and find them." Star said.

"Great." Raven grabbed hold of Richard's arm and dragged him away from the death glare contest that was going on between him and Red X. "Nice seeing you again X." Raven said.

"Same." Red X said, giving her a wink before waving sarcastically at Richard.

Richard turned to Raven sharply as soon as they were in the room that Starfire had shown them to. "What the hell was that for; 'Nice to see you again X'" Richard said mimicking a girlish voice.

"I was just being polite. He's on our side Richard. Things have obviously changed; we have been out of the loop for 5 years now. So I expect you to at least try and be nice to him." Raven said, emphasising the last bit.

"Fine" Richard said grumpily like a little boy who hadn't gotten his way. "But I'm not making any promises."

"I didn't ask you to." Raven said, "Now lets go track down Beast Boy and Terra. I wanna find out what Africa was like." And with that, Raven and Richard left their room. That's when Raven saw it; the oh-so familiar symbol that had burned into the palms of her hands, glowing on the door of her room.

* * *

**Sorry, i had to include Red X somewhere, i love him so much. and for those who think this will end up into a RedX/Raven fic, becasue he winked at her, it wont, there will be a moment between them, but it will end a Rob/Rae fic...:D...but ull have to read on for everything.**

**and Cyborg and Bumblebee will be appearing, but thats not until the next chapter or so.**

**and the thing at the end with the mark, i thought made a nice cliff hanger point :D  
**

**CrimsonCape**

**R&R**


	3. Saw Red

**Hello faithful readers. so sorry for the delay in updating...ive been trying to think of a good plot for this story, as it needs to have a good one from following my best sotry so far, 'A Change In The Winds'...alhough my cowboy bebeop fic im writing has a good plot to come...anyway, into the world of teen titans...the plot is now sorted, i have it clearly in my mind...there's only a glimpse of the mark re-haunting raven in this one, just like it was at the end of the last chapter. it comes into play in latter chapters...these first few chapters will be about re-uniting people, and just getting the team rolling...so anywho, i wont delay you anymore...ooo before i forget, dont worry about the title for this one, it was just refering to the first scene and Raven's first glimpse at the 'mark'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, if i did, i would not be writing this, nor would i be having to write this fanfiction as my plans for teen titans would have been made! duh!**

* * *

_**" Smile Like You mean it "**_

_**- The Killers**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Saw Red**

****

She gasped and felt the colour drain from her face. Everything span around her, the mark she had feared 5 years earlier, burning so brightly into her vision. She couldn't take it anymore. She blinked away the tears of fear forming. Again, she shut her eyes, scrunching them hard to block it out.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes shot open and she turned around to see Richard standing behind her. "Everything okay?" He asked.

Had it just happened? Had she really just seen the mark or was it her mind playing tricks on her and trying to scare her? She realised she had been standing there looking like an idiot, silent and mouth slightly open. She shook it off and smiled faintly at Richard, "Yea I'm fine. Just a dizzy spell."

"If you say so…as long as you're ok." He held her hand. She nodded, feeling safe with him.

"So let's go find BB and Terra then." She said as they went on the mission to find the two.

* * *

Blue energy; that's what they all saw before being sent into the world of darkness before re-awakening in a jail cell, somewhere in Jump City. It was his job, to hunt down the villains and lock them up. But having to do it alone was the hardest part of it all. Sure he had her, but she was with others, trying to set up this team again.

He had been offered to join, right at the beginning. He was going to say yes, the Teen Titans back together again, united with Titans East and ex HIVE members, and of course, the odd ex villain like the masked one named 'X'. Yet, when he found out the team was not complete, not fully ready, he declined. Things wouldn't be the same if they weren't there standing along side him. He needed those two most of all. Sure there was Starfire, Beast Boy and Terra, half of the Titans already joined, yet the two most vital parts of the team were not there.

Sure, Starfire could take down any criminal, using both her outer appearance and the power that surged within her. Beast Boy could change into any animal and provide both protection and attack skills. Terra, well, she could move the earth from beneath her, she was the one that brought Slade down the first time. Yet without Raven and Robin, there was no rhythm, no organisation, no co-ordination, and most importantly, no titans.

The tin man sighed heavily at the thought of his former friends and picked the criminal he had just taken down, over his shoulder and dumped him in the boot of the T-car. He slammed the boot door shut and trudged round to the front seat. Slamming the door after he sat down, he started up the engine and drove off down to the police station to chuck in this pointless criminal. He wasn't a major deal. Sure he had robbed a lot of banks, but nothing too serious, nothing the lazy bunch of policemen that Jump City called their protection couldn't handle. But no, being the lazy-asses they were, they rang him and made him to their work.

Suddenly a dark silhouette appeared further down the road. Cyborg only managed to slam his foot on the breaks just in time. He seethed out a breath of relief and anger at the idiot that had endangered both their life and his. He turned the engine off and opened the door, stepping out into the road to give the idiot a good yelling at for their stupidity.

* * *

"Raven, there is something which I must ask of you." Starfire said to her friend. "I know you have just arrived and I am sure you are most tired." They were walking along the many hallways of the underground hide-out, catching up on things, well at least they were, until this moment when Starfire had asked of a favour from Raven. "I need you to track down Cyborg."

Raven stopped and looked at the alien girl, aged and blossomed into something more beautiful from when they were teenagers. "You mean, Cyborg isn't apart of this whole organisation you could call it?"

"No." Starfire stopped when her friend did and bowed her head. "He did not wish to join unless the Titans had been fully reunited. He did not to join basically until you and Robin had." Starfire turned so that she was facing Raven and smiled slightly, hope painted all over her face. "But now that you and Robin are here, he will join. We need him Raven, you know perfectly well things wouldn't be the same without him."

Raven nodded. "So basically, you want me to find him and bring him back here to be apart of this team." Starfire nodded, pleased that Raven looked as though she was accepting Starfire's request. "But why me? Why not Robin or you or Beast Boy or Terra, or even Bumblebee?" Raven inquired.

"Because he will not believe that you and Robin have truly returned unless one of you goes to tell him. and as to why it isn't Robin, well I just feel that coming from you, it will be easier for him to accept. You were always regarded as his little sister Raven. I know you might think that he thought of me as well like that, true, he did, but you and him have a special bond of understanding that he needs to be reminded of. And that is why I asked you and not Robin."

Raven was silent. True, they needed Cyborg. But how on earth was she going to find him anyway? She had no clue of how to find him. She could ask Bumblebee but she wasn't at the hide-out at the moment, and Raven was sure Starfire wanted her to go right away to find him. She sighed heavily. All the shock from today of the things unveiled, reuniting with lost friends and making new friends from past enemies. She looked up at the red-headed beauty before her. "Fine. I'll go find him. Do you happen to know where he may be?" Starfire beamed and hugged her friend in one of those bone-crunching hugs, trademark of Starfire. "We have reason to believe that he was tracking a criminal down, which means that he will most likely be near Jump City police station. That is your best bet. But you must hurry Raven, or you may lose his position." With that Raven smirked and disappeared into the black underneath her.

* * *

Cyborg walked closer to the figure, their identity hidden by the fog that had settled on Jump City. He could make out it was a woman of some sort, a very attractive woman judging by the curves carved perfectly into her body. "Look lady, I dunno where you just popped from, but its dangerous just walking out into the road without looking. You could get yourself kill- " He stood still. He couldn't believe the sight he was seeing. It couldn't be. A hand placed on her hip, the certain grace she always held still radiating from her. She wasn't in the uniform he remembered her so clearly wearing 5 years ago. She was in a black wife-beater hugging her body in the right places, with skinny jeans, clinging to her legs and stopping at her ankles. She had one of those trademark jewels of hers as the buckle of her belt. "Raven." He whispered.

"Yo Cyborg." She said. She took her hand off of her hip and walked over to him. He still towered over her. She gazed up at him and smiled, then something Raven had only been known to do rarely when she as younger, she hugged him. "It's so good to see you."

"You to Rae." He said hugging her back, his hand resting on her still short violet hair.

"You know why I'm here, don't you." She said, looking up at him.

"I have a suspicion." He said.

"Well." She said half chuckling.

"So everyone else is there? Star, BB, Terra, you AND Robin?" She nodded, her smile still beaming at her. "I guess I'm in then."

"Well let's go then." She said taking his arm and starting to flare up her magic.

"What? Back to the tower?" Cyborg asked.

"No, to the new place. It's more snazzy that the tower."

"Hey, I made that tower what it was so don't you go dissing it! But what about the T-car?" He said, glancing back at his beloved baby.

She grunted and dragged him with her to the car. She opened the boot and chucked the pointless criminal somewhere in the lake which happened to be near by. She placed one hand on the car while the other on Cyborg's arm. "Happy?" He nodded with a smile plastered on his face. She smirked and within a second, they had sunk into the ground and re-appeared into the underground mansion. "Welcome to your new home and new family." She said, almost like an air hostess. He smiled and repeated that word he had long missed and never been able to call somewhere. "Home"

* * *


	4. First Encounter

**so sorry that i havent uploaded a new chapter in what, like 4 months...my computers were being moved or sorted out or something so i wasnt actually able to access alot of my documents and folders, this being one of them...but now i have managed to!...this isnt one of my greatest chapters as i feel that its abit 'choppy' but none the less, its kinda vital in the story...anyhu...id like to thank all the reviews ive recieved and hope there are stil;l many more kind ones to come :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, if i did i would be the happiest person in the world! yippee!**

* * *

**_"Iwish I hadn't seen all of the realness  
And all the real people are really not real at all  
The more I learn, the more I learn  
The more I cry, the more I cry  
As I say goodbye to the way of life  
I thought I had designed for me"_**

**_Nelly Furtardo - "Try"  
_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: First Encounter**

The rest of the underground team, containing the mis-match of superheroes and villains, had rejoiced when Cyborg had joined them, especially one of his best friends of old, Beast Boy.

Since then, the organisation had been able to start working on their plans for bringing down Slade. Raven hadn't told anyone of the mark which Slade had had burned into his mask when he and her father had seeked after her in her teen years. She didn't want to worry them and felt that it wasn't the right time to tell them about it. Plus Raven had never been one to tell everything, she had always kept things hidden and bottled up.

"Sources tell us that Slade is having a shipping of certain things such as Xinotheum to one of the abandoned factories down at the docks." Starfire informed the assembled large team. "A team of six will head out tonight to investigate it."

"So who's going?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, based on past experiences, I thought it best if the six people were Raven, Terra, Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg and Red X." She said folding her arms across her chest and leaning against the desk behind her.

"I can understand why Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra and myself are going; we've all had past experience with handling Slade in the flesh, but why X?" Robin asked, rather shocked and dumbfounded at why Starfire had put X forward and not her.

"Simply because he has had the most experience with Xinotheum and can safely transport it, using his transporting device on his belt, to here where it will be safe and not mis-used like Slade intends on doing." She said matter-of-factly.

Robin nodded and turned to walk out of the room. Raven rolled her eyes, knowing perfectly well that Robin's jealousy of Red X had never left from when they were teenagers. She turned and followed him. She rested her hand on his shoulder and he turned around to face her. "Why do you hate him so much?" She asked.

"I don't hate him. I just don't trust him." Robin said folding his arms across his chest.

"No one completely trusts him but Starfire obviously trusts him enough and he has obviously proved himself enough to be on our side." She said with reassuring eyes.

He heaved a sigh and looked into those large violet orbs. "I suppose you're right." He said.

"Of course I am…" Her voice trailed off. Her eyes widened as she looked upon a most peculiar sight that appeared behind Robin. "What? What is it…?" Robin said turning around, his eyes widening just as Raven's had. The house, which they had been standing in, had vanished. They were now, somehow standing in the middle of a forest, yet it was still in the same structure as the house had been; the path they were standing on being the exact same width and length of the hallway in the underground hideout, the trees only going so high as the walls had been. Robin pulled out his old communicator, which still had a tracking device. "According to this, we're still in the house." He said turning back around to Raven.

"Are you sure your communicator isn't broken?" She asked.

"I replaced the battery only yesterday." He said.

"Then where the hell are we?" Raven asked, panic and frustration at the thought of not being in control hinting in her voice.

"I dunno. Maybe we've gone back in time or something?" Robin said.

Raven looked at him with utter embarrassment and looked at him like he was an idiot. "Sure Robin. You just carry on thinking that." She said before turning around to look at what was behind her, trying to figure out some sense in between all this nonsense.

* * *

"Yo! Raven! Robin!" Cyborg walked up to the couple who were looking around confused. "Helloooo…" He said walking up to him, thinking that maybe they just hadn't heard him even though he had called pretty loudly. He reached out to poke Robin into noticing him standing there but his finger seemed to have fazed right through them. Thinking it was just his head, he shook it and reached out to poke again, neither Robin nor Raven having taken any notice of him still. Yet again it fazed right through them. They started to walk off somewhere, looking around and almost searching for something. They were walking and back through the walls yet they seemed to be so real. The thought of them or himself being dead swam across the half robot's head but he dismissed it knowing that someone could easily be messing with them with the amount of stuff that villains were able to use at the moment. Especially with Slade back and being their main target, who knew what kind of technology he had picked up and was using on them.

Switching his communicator on his arm on, he hailed Starfire. "Star, something weird's going on. I'm seeing Robin and Raven, picking up their life readings yet its as if they're not here."

"What do you mean Cyborg?" She asked quite confused by the description.

"I tried to talk to them but they didn't hear be so I tried to poke them to get they're attention but my finger just went straight through them."

"I'll be up in a minute." Well it was less than a minute to be precise but nether the less; Starfire appeared at Cyborg's side, just as Raven and Robin's forms walked out of one of the rooms through the wall and into the corridor, still looking around and mouthing things, insults and angry words from Raven, at each other.

Starfire flew over to them and they just walked straight through her but seemed to stop just as they did. It was as if they were sensing her or something.

* * *

"Robin; did you feel that?" Raven said, suddenly stopping in her tracks.

"Feel what?" He said, looking at her with that puzzled expression he quite usually held.

"It was like…I don't know; like walking through someone. It was like I felt some kind of aura."

"Maybe there's someone else here…with us." Robin said moving forward to stand in front of Raven.

"That would seem to be the case." A smarm voice from behind said. Raven gasped and Robin scowled. "Slade." He hissed.

Robin whirled around ready to hit the man whom he loathed so much but instead was met with thin air. He stood up straight, confused. He knew he had just heard Slade's voice, Raven surely had heard it too from the small gasp that came from her mouth. He wasn't crazy and all the small microbes that had been in Robin's head from before had been removed, plus it wasn't dark. He turned around and was greeted with that split coloured mask peering over his wife's head, while the metal gloved hand grasped her chin and the other arm pressing her waist against him, securing her arms and crushing her ribs. "I wouldn't try anything my dear boy or I'm afraid an accident may just happen to your dear little wife here."

"Don't you DARE touch her." Robin growled at him.

"There's a problem with that; you see I already am touching her."

"Don't hurt her!"

"What; you mean like this?" Slade cut open part of Raven's top on her stomach and touched the bare, pale flesh. Raven's face twisted in pain as burns began to appear on her body much like they had on her 18th birthday. This was impossible though; Trigon was dead, everyone had watched him disappear as Raven defeated him. "Well yes, he is dead but I managed to secure a few of his powers before attacking him."

Robin sprung forward and attempted to attack Slade and beat him back into the earth where he belonged, but Slade dodged the messy attack with ease. Robin surged forward again, but again, missed and fell to the ground on the spot where he had hoped to hit Slade.

"Tut tut tut Robin. No need for violence. Not unless you want our little Raven here," he bent his neck down and pressed his cold, masked face against her cheek, "to get hurt. You wouldn't want that now would you my boy?"

Robin heaved with frustration, his energy having disappeared from his frustration and angered, and sloppy attacks. He stood tall before slumping in defeat. "What do you want Slade?"

* * *

_Sorry for the poor quality and shortness of this chapter, now that my computer is sorted, the next chapter will be much much better._

_Please leave a lovely review_

_CrimsonCape_

_xx_


	5. Dance Puppet

**Quite Quick out this chapter...well try like 2 days...i felt i owed it to you all as i hadnt written many in ages...this one is actually shorter than the last one, but i much prefer this one as its a bit more thrilling...well as thrilling as _I_ can make it lol.**

**Thank you for the reviews and ill let you read now...oh and sorry for the major cliffy at the end of the last one, kind of one at the end of this one aswell tee hee.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, neither will i ever ( ;( ) own the Teen Titans...DAMN YOU CRUEL WORLD!**

* * *

****

**_"I've become so numb  
I can feel you there  
I've become so tired  
So much more aware  
_****_I'm becoming less  
All i want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you..."_**

_**Linkin Park - **"Numb"_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Dance Puppet**

"What do I want you ask? Why isn't it simple Robin? Haven't you caught on after all this time we've spent together?" Slade said. Robin looked at his masked foe confused, not understanding what on earth he could be talking about. "Why all I've ever wanted my dear boy was you…" He paused, leaving his sentence hanging before speaking once more. "To destroy those people who you call your friends and fellow team-mates. Including this lovely lady I hold here." He tightened his grip on Raven, who had began to cry silent tears as the metal glove trapping her body crushed her ribs even more. "Why don't cry my dear Raven," Slade said seeing the tears rolling down her cheek and landing on his glove, "for you will be last on Robin's list. I feel I owe it too him and yourself at least to let you be killed by your husband last."

"I don't know what makes you think that I'm going to do this Slade!" Robin snarled at the man.

"Why on the contrary my dear boy, you haven't been broad minded enough to see the full picture yet. I'm not giving you a choice on whether you do this or not." He paused again, loving every moment that he left that hatred and confused expression painted on the boy wonder's face. "You see Robin," he said, putting the boy out of his misery, "if you don't kill your team-mates, I'll kill them anyway, make you watch them suffer and then let my drones beat every single person in this place you call your home, Jump City, until they bleed to death and the blood from their bodies paints the town red as you might say."

Robin growled that oh so familiar growl he did when frustrated, angered or anticipating an attack. "Now, I doubt you'd want all of those millions of innocent lives resting on your conscience." With surprise Robin leaped at the madman, aiming to rip his head from his body. Slade chucked a broken Raven to the ground, where she lay with blood seeping through her top, and swung the animal Robin against a tree, forcing his arm behind his back, pulling it upwards so that it felt like it was breaking, but only narrowly not actually breaking. "Did you really think that you'd get me Robin? After all this time have you not learnt that I am your superior and will always win. Isn't it evident that no matter how hard you try and no matter how well you think you've brought me down, I always come back…always." He said, hissing the final 'always'.

"Robin…" she coughed as the blood and pain shot through her body as she spoke. "Don't listen to him… cough we'll find a way…" she said before passing out as the pain shocked her body too much.

"What's it to be Robin? Your friends and wife, or your friends, wife and a couple of million people? The choice is all down to you my dear boy."

He couldn't believe he was about to say what he was but he knew he had only one option. That was to beat Slade, "I'll do it." He said. Slade released his grip on Robin. The only way he could accomplish the victory, was to keep his enemy as close as he could. He needed to betray his friends in able to save them. It was his only choice.

"Cyborg, they look to be in much pain! We must do something." Star cried, that same passion for her friends' safety had never died in the 5 years she had been apart from them.

"I know Star but we can't reach…" he stopped mid sentence when Robin appeared real again and saw Cyborg and Starfire standing in the hallway. "Where's Raven!" Robin asked distressed.

"She's there man." Cyborg said pointing to the place where Raven lay.

Robin ran to her, attempting to pick her up but like Cyborg's finger, his arms went straight through her. "She's still there!"

"Still where exactly? I mean where did you guys go?" Cyborg asked confused.

"I don't know, but I do know that Slade was there."

Starfire gasped. "He's made his first appearance. We must alert the others." She said.

"No." Robin said bluntly. "No one knows about this until we know what's going on, and how we're gonna get Raven back."

"Robin, I know you were leader of us as the titans, but this is my team and I say what and when we do things." Starfire said, some of that old anger flaring up again.

"I know Star but this is my wife we're talking about and I say what happens when she's involved and in danger."

Distracted by their petty argument, neither Robin nor Starfire noticed Raven's lifeless figure being lifted off the ground and being carried away until Cyborg pointed it out. Robin and Starfire whipped around, only to see the once not there-there Raven disappear.

"Wakey wakey." Slade said pushing the half passed out Raven with his cold steel boot. His patience always getting the best of him, he kicked her hard in the ribs making her gasp and cry out in pain. "Hey there sleepy head." Slade mocked.

"Get away from me." Raven had to force out her words as the pain intensified. She tried to edge away but it was no use, she was in too much pain and too weak. Slade took a step forward and bent down in front of her, clasping her chin with his metal glove. "No need to get testy Raven my dear. If your dear husband manages to fulfil his deal, then your stay here may be as pleasant as it could be. If he deceives me, then I may just make your life a living hell."

"Sorry, not scared by cough that Slade." She had to stop speaking for a moment as she began to cough violently, blood speckles spluttering from her mouth slightly, none of which made Slade any nicer or sympathetic towards the young woman. "You and my father already did that once in my life time." She said after final managing to stop coughing.

Slade gave a heartless chuckle and brought her face closer to his as he poured out his words which were like venom to her ears as his harsh voice said, "Oh but Raven, there's so much more that can be taken away this time. And your father was nothing to what I could do you."

Seeing the mortified look hidden behind her violet eyes, Slade chuckled and snapped her head to the side, not breaking it but sending that burning sensation through it, as he stood up and walked over to the computer which was on the opposite side of the room. "What are you planning?" Raven said.

"If I told you that, then my whole plan would be ruined." Sensing the look of confusion that was now creeping onto Raven's face, he turned his head so that he was looking over his shoulder and said, "Don't think I don't know the little telepathic connection you and our young Boy wonder have going on." He watched with cruel delight as he eyes widened.

"But how? Only me and Robin know…" She began but was cut off.

"There are many things about you, Robin and all the rest of your little friends that I know about when they think that they are the only ones to know those dark little secrets they hold. Now Raven, I feel its time you and me had a little, heart to heart, about your Boy Wonder…" Raven looked up horrified as she sensed the grim smirk, which was forming behind the mask, knowing full well that this little 'heart to heart' Slade intended on having, would not end well. Too late for her to escape though as the heavy, dull thud of Slade's boots hitting the floor as he walked over to her, reached her ears, leaving her only to sit there and hope that it was over soon.

* * *

ooooo, what will Slade and Raven talk about humanahumanahumana

Please Review

CrimsonCape


	6. Calm Before the Storm

**Sorry for the update delay, but thank you to all my kind reviewers and here's the next chappy.**

****

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will i ever own Teen Titans.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Calm Before the Storm**

Patience is a virtue, a skill and something that most people don't have much of, yet why was one of the most skilful people in this subject finding it so hard to control? Maybe some of his non-existing patience had begun to spread to her mind. She was getting impatient as to when her husband would be coming to her rescue, not remembering that he probably had no idea as to where Slade's new hideout was, but still, small matters like that get pushed aside when you're locked up in a damp cold cell with frequent beating visits, literally beating, by the man whom you had once feared most at a stage in your life.

She would just have to persevere and wait with what little patience she had until he came to save her. What else could she do with no energy to summon up power from the lack of meditation, food, water and fresh air? 'BANG!' She shuddered slightly, wishing that the smallest amount of energy from within her would protect her from what was about to come. She heard his metal boots clanging with every step he took down the concrete hallway.

Another 'BANG' and there he was, his figure silhouetted in the doorway, the smallest amount of light escaping around his body and onto her hand. "Ready to talk yet little bird." He said, a sickening patronising tone spilling from his mouth with every word he spoke to her. It just made her want to kill him all the more, the fragment of energy still residing in her wanting to escape and break his neck. Sadly that fragment was not enough to fight back.

She turned her head up, hair falling in front of her eyes, a grimace appearing on her lips giving off the impression that some psychotic patient had possessed her body. "Fuck you." She spat out.

"As much as I would, gladly, that's not why I'm hear little bird."

That phrase rang through out her head again; _little bird_. Fair enough she may be petite, have the name of a bird and take on the form of a black energy raven, but did he have to make her seem like a idiotic little child?

"So why are you here Slade?" She once again spat out.

"Well there's two reasons I'm holding you here little bird." He smirked coyly as he saw the way her eyes narrowed and the effort it took her to resist from killing him with her bare hands. "Firstly, to lure your pathetic excuse of a husband here. Secondly, you're going to eventually give in and tell me where exactly this little hideout you and your 'superhero' friends resides."

"Firstly," Raven mimicked him, "Robin ain't gonna come for me as you're a bit of a twit as he doesn't know where the FUCK I am. Secondly, that will never happen, concerning me giving in and telling you where the hideout is."

"Oh really."

"Really."

"Well we'll see about that." He bent down to look her in the eye, close enough to see the tears of fear, also mixed with anger, forming in her eyes. He smirked behind his mask, brought his hand back and hit her hard across the face. She didn't call out in pain, make a whimpering sound or let her tears fall freely down her face.

She stayed still, until she heard him get up and slam the door behind him, almost like a child of about three who hasn't gotten his or her own way and is now in a stress with their parents or carer.

When he was gone, she let out a shudder and a quite sob. It wasn't like he hit her with all his strength, like something he would charge at Robin. It was that he had hit her in that same place about 10 times now, the scar from the knife on his first visit constantly re-opening while the bruises that formed and appeared after a few days never getting a chance to heal. It didn't help that she was feeling like she was completely alone and that no one would come and rescue her. It made her angry although she couldn't waste her energy on anger so focused it on her pathetic sadness. The only way she saw it, was that for her to escape, she would have to save her energy and either phase out or battle her way through the Slade-bots. With Slade's weekly visits though, there wasn't much chance of either of those strategies working, so her only other option was to hope, just hope on what ever reaming piece of it there was inside of her, that Robin would find her.

"That ISN'T good ENOUGH!" robin slammed his fists down angrily on the computer keys, frustrated by the lack of devotion the rest of the team held toward finding Raven.

"Robin, you have to calm yourself." Starfire said, her soothing voice calming him slightly. "You're scaring some of the younger ones," she gestured around at some of the newer unknown heroes who had edged towards the doorway after Robin's outburst. "We're all trying to find Raven, but in order for us to do that, we need you to calm down."

He breather out and turned towards his friend. "I know Star. It's just so hard to remain calm when I have no idea where she is or what Slade's doing to her. I don't even know if she's still-"

Starfire put a hand in front of his mouth to stop him from saying it. "She is still alive Robin. We have to believe that or there is no hope of finding her."

Robin sighed again. Cyborg laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder while Star put her hand in his; both of them letting him know that they were there for him. He smiled at them both, letting them know how grateful he was that they were there with him. "So let's get going. BB, what information do you have?" Robin said, turning to his green friend.

"Well her last signal from her communication gems came from the sewers in north Jump City. But then it must have gotten torn off because it lost signal after that."

"So let's start there. Anything else?"

"Well there were signal trails by the pier and through the south sewers before the north sewers."

"So let's send teams to those points." Starfire said, her leadership kicking in. "Beast Boy, Terra, you'll lead a team of Bumblebee and Aqualad to the piers. Cyborg and Robin, you go to the North sewers and take with you Speedy. Red X, Jinx and Gizmo, we'll go south. Report back over coms if there's any sign of Raven or Slade or any strange activity. Okay, move out."

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it:)_**

**_CrimsonCape...please R&R_**


End file.
